You Are My Guiding Light
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: After a horrible tragedy to Mickie's best friend and John Cena's girlfriend, they shut themselves out. Can they ever get back to the way thing used to be?


A hospital gurney is pushed through a set of doors with a young blonde athlete lying on top. Following the rush of hospital attendants and EMS workers is a brunette athlete and the patient's boyfriend. They both have tears in their eyes as they are told they can no longer go with the blonde woman unconsciously going into emergency surgery. Concerned nurses sit them in the waiting room.

The man hugs the brunette woman that has been with him and his girlfriend since the accident. He knows that things aren't looking good. But he can't loose the girl that he has been dating for nearly 3 years.

A few hours later, the surgeon walks into the waiting room where the two athletes are sitting alone.

"Mickie James, John Cena, I am very sorry to say that Kelly didn't make it through surgery. We tried our very best, but there was too much bleeding in her brain. I am so sorry." The surgeon said, as he looked both of the athletes in their eyes.

John broke down into tears along with Mickie. He had lost the love of his life and she had lost her best friend. They sat in the waiting room in tears for what seemed like hours until they were asked to leave as nothing more could be done for them.

They refused to wrestle for weeks after Kelly's death. She was not supposed to die. She was too young.

They had separated themselves from the rest of their friends. Mickie hadn't talked to Candice or Melina in weeks. John hadn't spoken to Randy, his best friend.

Mickie walked into Vince's office one afternoon.

"Mickie, we know that things are hard on you right now but we need you here. We have decided that you and John Cena will have a winners take all title match at Summer Slam where we will dedicate the entire show to her." Vince said the nicest way he could.

Mickie nodded her head. As she went to walk out Vince grabbed a light hold of her arm.

"Mickie, we are all very upset over this but, I cannot bring myself to tell John we need you to tell him." Vince told her as he released her tiny arm.

Mickie again nodded her head. She drove herself back to the hotel and found John's room. She knocked on the door.

He opened it, and they exchanged nothing. No words were spoken, no hugs were given, and only a glance in the eye was shown.

Mickie had tears in her eyes as John opened the door for her to walk in.

The two friends sat on the couch; you could here the cars passing on the expressway next to the hotel.

"John, we have a match at Summer Slam, for the titles you and I versus Beth and Batista. They're going to dedicate the show to Kell. They wanted me to tell you." Mickie told him as they sat with their heads hanging.

John nodded. "Steph called, she told me to make a speech. I can't do it without your help Mick." He told her as he looked in her direction.

Mickie smiled. She would be honored to help write a speech with the only person she had talked to in weeks. "Yeah, I'll help. Why don't we get out of here though? Let's go to the beach. We need to get out of hotel rooms, the arenas and the gym." Mickie admitted.

John nodded. She was right they needed to get out. He put on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed a sweatshirt. (***Its about 50 degrees outside… FYI***.) They walked out of the room and down to the beach, which was only a dew blocks from the hotel. With a pad of paper and pen they sat down in the sand. They couldn't stop thinking about Kelly; the beach was her favorite place being a Florida native.

Over the next few days John and Mickie wrote a speech that would occur at the end of their match.

As Sunday came upon them they had trained in the gym harder than ever before, for Kelly. They had perfected every move in the book, for Kelly. They had done anything and everything, for Kelly.

When Mickie and John made their way to the guerilla position, they smiled at each other, something that neither of them had done in a while. John looked down at the brunette diva. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cross necklace that had looked so familiar.

"Mick, Kell would have wanted you to have this." He took the necklace and clasped it around Mickie's small neck.

Mickie put her hand over the white gold necklace that Kelly had worn every day since John had bought it for her.

As her song played, the bubbly energetic diva everybody knew and loved had returned. But before making her way down the ramp, she blew a kiss into the air directed towards her best friend. She continued on her usual entrance with a huge standing ovation. Beth didn't go after her. She simply held onto the title over her shoulder and looked at the bubbly diva. Sh had surprisingly missed her.

As John's music played there had never been a louder applause for the Dr. of Thuganomics. Even the people who hated him cheered, as they knew what had happened to the love of his life.

1… 2… 3…

"Here are your winners and new champions John Cena the World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Women's Champion Mickie James." Announcer Lillian Garcia announced to the uproar of fans, with tears in her eyes knowing of the emotional events to come.

Dave and Beth slid out of the ring, grabbed the titles and handed them to the new rightful owners, and again left the ring.

Mickie who had still not gotten up after she pinned the Glamazon for the win, sat on her knees in tears holding her title. She took Johns extended hand and stood up. She grabbed two microphones and handed one to John.

The audience went silent.

"As most of you already know about a month ago on July 17th, 2009, WWE Diva Kelly Kelly was in a tag team match with Mickie James against Michelle McCool and Layla. Kelly went for a diving cross body but was kicked in the head by Michelle McCool. This was supposed to happen but Kelly accidentally hit the ropes and fell on her head to the floor. She was rushed into emergency surgery but too much damage had been done and Kelly passed away." John told the silent audience.

"Kelly was my best friend. I know we say that we put our lives on the line every night that we lace up our boots, but you never really think that this may be your last few moments. Kelly gave everything she had in our match as she always did. She may have been young but she wouldn't want us crying. She would want us to hoist our titles in the air. She would be so proud. She loved the WWE. She loved coming to work. She loved to see all of the fans, she loved the WWE Universe." Mickie told them as a few tears fell from her eyes.

John and Mickie held up their titles and when Mickie tried to walk away John stopped her.

"Mickie, I can't thank you enough for sticking by me through this. Thank you for all that you have helped me through, I couldn't have made it through without you." John told the bubbly diva.

Mickie walked over to him and hugged him. She has had many hugs in the past few weeks but for once she felt loved and she felt Kelly with them.

The bell rang 10 times for Kelly as they made their way back up the ramp. They were all each other had left.


End file.
